


Hey, I'm gonna get you, too...

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80's Music, Crush at First Sight, Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron), keith is small, shiro is huge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: ...another one bites the dust.Keith POV"El bajo de una canción muy conocida me retumbaba en el pecho, golpeé el vaso vacío contra la barra exhalando tras tragar, dándome la vuelta con un movimiento de cabeza negativo y un suspiro. Me abrí paso entre la gente, sudorosa, rozándose, cuando un destelleo blanco captó mi atención.Cabellos blancos.Un hombre."





	Hey, I'm gonna get you, too...

**Author's Note:**

> Si podéis, recomiendo escuchar [esto](https://open.spotify.com/user/2177ouu2woztd2clpcelo3mfq/playlist/0WaYsB3zYNd79VLlG0csi8?si=s_a1CZpuRZG6fk0n5HPDAg) mientras leéis ;)
> 
> Aesthetic de [Shiro](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtNYXquWsAAN0Nw.jpg) y el de [Keith](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtNYcmqXcAIDmPQ.jpg)

No sabía qué hacía allí metido.

Sí lo sabía, en realidad, pero una vez con la copa en la mano y con tanta gente al rededor no me sentía cómodo en absoluto. Ni idea de como empezar una conversación, nadie me atraía, más bien lo contrario. No era mi lugar, me encontraba fuera de mi zona de confort por completo. Miré el hielo rosa, morado, azul por el reflejo de las luces tenues a mi alrededor y comencé a beberme el cubata con urgencia por salir de allí. Era un error y jamás volvería a hacerle caso a Lance, _a quién se le ocurre_.

El bajo de una canción muy conocida me retumbaba en el pecho, golpeé el vaso vacío contra la barra exhalando tras tragar, dándome la vuelta con un movimiento de cabeza negativo y un suspiro. Me abrí paso entre la gente, sudorosa, rozándose, cuando un destelleo blanco captó mi atención.

Cabellos blancos.

Un hombre.

Bailaba con una mujer y otro tipo de su edad a los que apenas presté atención de manera desinhibida, como si fuera su elemento natural la pista de baile, sudor corriendo por su sien y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. El crop top blanco se le adhería al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, sus abdominales ondeaban contra los de la chica negra frente a él. Los vaqueros rotos que llevaba parecían a punto de reventar en esos anchos y fuertes muslos. Un mechón ridículo y rebelde se meneaba frente a sus ojos oscuros, asiático.

_Qué bueno está, dios mío de mi vida._

Me vi empujado por la multitud que bailaba, hipnotizado por el movimiento de caderas de ese hombre que aplaudía de tanto en tanto con el ritmo de la canción. No veía nada lascivo en su comportamiento hacia las otras dos personas, muchas risotadas y movimientos que plasmaban la complicidad entre ellos. Sí vi lascivia en la silueta de su cuerpo y en _ese culo terso,_ respingón, de hacer sentadillas probablemente.

No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para acercarme a hablarle y sin embargo mis pies se movían solos. Cuando quise darme cuenta le tenía frente a mí, dos palmos más alto que yo y _mucho_ más ancho. Ese tipo era enorme. Podría cogerme en peso cuando quisiera y la idea me hizo crecer en los pantalones. Estaba acabando la canción pero la siguiente era igual de movida y conocida. Miré hacia arriba y tragué saliva al verle mirarme sobre su hombro.

Sin decirme nada se giró hacia mí, guiñando un ojo. _Bueno, es el día de mi muerte y qué manera más dulce de irme._ Me puso las manos en la cintura por debajo de la chaqueta de cuero al tiempo que me echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo y mi respiración se aceleró en cuanto tuve ese leve vistazo de lengua lamiendo sus labios. Subió una de sus manos y le dio con dos dedos a mi coleta alta, una sonrisa chula en su rostro. Ni idea de mi expresión pero no podía apartar los ojos de su mandíbula ancha, de esa boca gruesa y los ojos achinados y oscuros observándome desde arriba.

Me rodeaba la cintura con las manos, sus dedos se tocaban y la sola idea me tuvo a sus pies tan pronto apretó, acercando su torso al mío. La canción no era sexy, simplemente era música ochentera típica de ese tipo de locales de ambiente, pero él la hacía sexy. El podía hacer sexy hasta la tarea más aburrida. Con una mordida de labio tiró de mis caderas hasta pegarlas a las suyas. Poseía el descaro que a mí me faltaba, así que al verle tan _abierto_ a mí no pude más que alzar mis manos para tocarle. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente al sentir las palmas de mis manos subir por sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

_Dios de mi vida cómo mueve las caderas este hombre._

El roce era constante sobre los vaqueros de nuestros pantalones, la excitación creciente y el calor apabullante. Me encontraba intoxicado, adicto sin probarlo, necesitaba más de su aliento en mi piel. Buscaba mis ojos pero no podía mantener los míos en un solo lugar, era imposible, había mucho que admirar. La curva de sus músculos bajo mis dedos me llevaba a tocar más, a pasar hacia su pecho, por debajo de su camiseta. Me di cuenta de que le estaba desvistiendo con la mirada al sentir su risa vibrar en mis palmas y alcé la vista bajo mis pestañas negras hasta sus ojos. _Necesitado._ Volvió a lamerse los labios y esta vez se inclinó un poco, mirándome a los ojos, tanteando el terreno. Alcé la cara de inmediato, no había hecho algo así en mi vida, liarme con un completo desconocido quiero decir, pero vi esta oportunidad como la perfecta para probar por primera vez.

Abrí la boca en el beso húmedo que nos dimos, sabía a alcohol y suponía que yo también, explotando el dulzor de su bebida en mi lengua cuando el calor de la suya la envolvió. Subí las manos hasta su nuca, acariciando el rapado y lo rasposo de su mejilla. Besaba lento pero intenso, un fuego oculto en esa pasión que me tuvo casi de puntillas, ahora completamente duro en los pantalones. Murmuró algo que no oí en mi boca y volvió a besarme, más feroz, una de sus enormes manos apretándome el culo sobre los vaqueros ceñidos que llevaba. Me cogió de la mandíbula y me fue besando hasta mi oreja.

Mi alma dejó mi cuerpo cuando su voz vibró en mi oído, densa por el alcohol y el deseo, ronca, grave, sucia.

—Ven conmigo.

Imposible decir que no, asentí sin aliento, tragando saliva. _Sediento._

Asentí y caminé tras él siguiendo su espalda ancha. Fijé la vista en cómo se movían los músculos frente a mí con cada giro al esquivar a la gente, en cómo se apretaban los pantalones a sus muslos en cada paso, queriendo tocar cada centímetro y que me aplastara con su peso. Desnudos a ser posible. Me vi sobrepasado por toda esa lujuria repentina siendo la fuente un desconocido que me tuvo en la palma de su mano en el primer segundo en el que se cruzaron nuestras miradas. Antes incluso.

Creía que íbamos al baño pero me llevó a un lateral del local, hacia donde un tipo enorme y negro con una trenza morada sobre su hombro guardaba una puerta roja. Se inclinó hacia él y le dejó algo en la mano, supuse dinero. El seguridad asintió y abrió la puerta a un pasillo del que me llegaba la música y _otros sonidos._ Se acercó decidido a la primera puerta en ese pasillo que vimos abierta y me arrojó dentro. Incluso lejos de la pista la música retumbaba en el suelo y la luz seguía sin ser intensa, de un tono azul esta vez. Entré sin prestar mucha atención a mi entorno, centrado en el que cerró a mi espalda con pestillo.

Se volvió hacia mí y pasando las manos de nuevo por mi cintura abusó de mi boca con sus dientes y lengua, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás y quitándome la chaqueta. Ahora que el sonido de la música no era tan estruendoso me llegaban sus pequeños gemidos mezclados con los míos. Mis pantorrillas chocaron con algo y eché una mano hacia atrás, cayendo en una superficie blanda. Una cama al parecer. Me cuestioné durante unos instantes la naturaleza de esa discoteca y sobre todo el _por qué_ Lance conocía un lugar así. Eliminó toda pregunta ajena a esa incredulidad de tener a un dios ante mí cuando, apoyando en la cama con una mano, me cogió de la barbilla con dos dedos y lamió el interior de mi boca, mirándome a los ojos. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, tirando de su camiseta hasta que la tela crujió.

—Deberías saber al menos mi nombre, ¿no? —murmuró, grave, lascivo, avivando el cosquilleo entre mis piernas que ya de por sí era intenso—, si no, ¿qué vas a gemir?

—Joder… —No tenía palabras para lo cachondo que me tenía, vibrando bajo su cuerpo sin siquiera haberme rozado aún _directamente_.

—Sí, eso también —Lo chulo de su expresión y actitud me rompía la entereza que procuraba mostrar—. Shiro. Mi nombre es Shiro.

—Keith —jadeé, apretando los dientes cuando tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás, soltando mis cabellos sobre mis hombros para lamer mi cuello, succionando bajo mi nuez. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y rocé mi entrepierna con la suya, desesperado.

—Hmmm, Keith, eres precioso, tan pequeño que voy a romperte… —Un quejido murió en mi garganta, no por encontrarme molesto, sino porque esa sola frase fue lo más erótico que me habían dicho jamás. _El kink por los hombres grandes me mata un día de estos._ Me agarró las muñecas sobre la cabeza y sonrió al tiempo que se frotaba conmigo.

—Oh, joder, mierda, joder.

Me alarmé al sentirme tan cerca del orgasmo tan pronto y él me regaló una risa cálida y grave entre dientes. Con la mano que tenía libre me abrió el botón del pantalón corto, mordiéndome el labio, besándome una vez más, dejándome sin aliento. Bajó la cremallera y apartó la tela vaquera, acariciando mis testículos sobre los calzoncillos rojos y las medias de rejilla, mi longitud, apretando. Subí las caderas con un siseo que transformé en una exhalación brusca ante sus dedos masturbándome y es que a ese ritmo mancharía la ropa interior.

Me quejé en voz alta cuando alejó su mano, tirando de mis vaqueros, medias y calzoncillos, subiendo mi camiseta negra, privándome de sus besos al posar su boca sobre mis pezones, chupando y tirando, apretando mi culo con su mano.

_Me rodea el muslo. Me rodea el muslo con una sola mano, dios mío._

Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus rodillas, tirando del cinturón que llevaba hasta quitárselo. En el proceso me miró altivo, de hombros a rodillas y de tal manera que fue como si me tocara con su mirada. Rodeó mis muñecas con el cinturón, sus ojos todo pupilas y lujuria.

—¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo? ¿Te gustaría eso, Keith?

—Lo que sea —imploré—, tócame, bésame, ah, Shiro —pasaba sus dos manos por mi pecho hasta mis muslos, mirándome a los ojos después—, fóllame, fóllame ya.

—Uhm, que mandón.

Lo travieso de su risa y gesto me desquiciaba, que manipulase mi cuerpo con esa facilidad me llevaba a tirar de él con mis tobillos tras su cintura, loco por sentir más. Se zafó del agarre, levantándome ambas piernas, sujetándome los tobillos _con una sola mano,_ pegándome las rodillas al pecho. Sentí su otra mano en mi culo, apartando una cacha con un dedo. Le vi alzar las cejas, pasando la lengua por encima de sus dientes con sutileza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó la otra con su mejilla lamiendo despacio entre ellas. Gemí sobresaltado, el cosquilleo subiendo directo entre mis piernas, provocándome espasmos y un goteo sobre mi ombligo de líquido preseminal. Daba lamidas rápidas, superficiales, me tenía retorciéndome en busca de una sensación intensa e implorándole por favor que más, que no parase, que estaba ahí, que estaba cerca.

Entonces metió un dedo, despacio, hasta el nudillo. Y presionó hacia arriba mientras lamía el músculo tenso y apretado a su alrededor.

—Oh, Shir, Shiro, Shiro, sí, Shiro —Mi voz subió tanto que me resultó extraña en mis oídos, retumbando estos por la intensidad de los latidos de mi corazón.

—No te corras —ordenó. Contuve la respiración, rozando los muslos, imaginando cómo sería tenerle a él dentro a pesar de no haberle visto, de no saber si era grande, ancho, pequeño, normal o como fuera. Seguía completamente vestido.

—No puedo, no puedo, Shiro —Me soltó los tobillos y me agarró la base de mi erección, metiendo un segundo dedo lubricado únicamente con saliva y apretando hacia arriba—. ¡¡Shiro!! —Arqueé la espalda en la cama, mordiéndome el labio y tragándome un gemido agudo.

—Me tragas tan bien, mírate, chorreando por mí —suspiró, casi ensoñador—. Dios, eres precioso. Keith, es la primera vez que te veo y no te la he metido pero por favor dime que vamos a quedar otra vez.

—Sí, sí, lo que, ah, lo que quieras.

Balbuceaba, clavándome las uñas en las palmas de las manos y curvando sin parar los dedos de los pies. Sacó los dedos de mi cuerpo y un quejido casi infantil escapó de mis labios, provocándome una ola de vergüenza cuando se rió _de mí._ Se lo perdonaba, si me follaba se lo perdonaba. De un rápido tirón dejó su pecho al aire y se me hizo la boca agua. Esos músculos cubiertos de sudor no podían ser otra cosa que producto de deporte continuado, nada exagerado, nada artificial creado con químicos. _Perfecto, hijo de puta va a matarme._ Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacando un condón y un bote pequeño que se apresuró a abrir.

Me miraba a los ojos de tanto en tanto de labios entre abiertos, hambre en ellos y seguridad en sus movimientos. Alzó el mentón al acercar tres dedos a mi entrada, exhalando al ver que mi cuerpo los aceptaba con tan solo un poco de resistencia. Dejó el bote a un lado, abriéndose los pantalones con una mano mientras la otra hacía lo mismo conmigo. Apreté el cojín sobre mi cabeza con mis manos atadas, mi labio inferior comenzaba a dolerme de los mordiscos tanto suyos como míos. Cruzaba los dedos dentro de mí, sacándome exclamaciones e insultos sin dueño. Fijé como pude mi borrosa mirada entre sus piernas.

—Oh, mierda, Shiro, eres enorme —Mis ojos se abrieron de pura fascinación al ver ese grueso miembro cubierto por una fina piel que me dejaba ver su glande con cara caricia que se propiciaba.

—Sí, pequeño, por eso mismo no quiero meterme pris—

—Mi consolador es más grande que tú no me toques los cojones, no estoy asustado —Alzó las cejas, sintiéndose retado.

—Contestón —Se inclinó sobre mí, apoyando una mano junto a mi cabeza, presionando sus dedos hasta el fondo—, me gusta —ronroneó en mi boca.

Me folló con su mano varios minutos más en los que de haberme rozado la erección me habría corrido sin duda alguna. Al considerar que sus dedos se movían con relativa libertad en mi interior y que el músculo de mi entrada cedió a la tensión, los sacó, abriéndome más de piernas.

—¿Cómo quieres ponerte?

—Encima —dije sin dudar un instante. Ponerme sobre él me daba libertad de movimientos—, pero suéltame las muñecas.

—Uhm… eres un regalito —rió poniéndose el condón, soltándome las muñecas para sostenerme la cara en sus manos, besándome rápido y pasional.

—Venga, joder, siéntate de una vez —Le hice reír de nuevo. Me gustaba su risa, fuerte e intensa como todo él.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él una vez tuvo su espalda contra la pared, observándole cubrirse con vaselina, llevando sus dedos a mi entrada para repartir el sobrante en mi interior. Me agarró de la cintura con una mano y la alineó con la otra. Me observaba jadeando con la boca abierta y los párpados caídos, yo me sostenía agarrado a sus amplios hombros, clavando las uñas tan pronto la presión de su glande comenzó a abrirme. Ese conocido dolor caliente, el ardor conforme me sentaba sobre él me resultó tan deseado como intenso. Abrí la boca incapaz de hacer ningún ruido, aspirando, escuchando sus gruñidos salvajes, graves, retumbando en su pecho y garganta. Una vez sentado sobre él, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estas bi—

—Me corro —susurré, más aliento que otra cosa, quieto y aguantando la respiración. De inmediato, su mano se aferró a mi base, apretando y retrasando lo que casi era inevitable.

—Joder, cómo me aprietas, es ridículo lo pequeño que te ves sobre mí pero joder cómo me gusta, Keith —Me tiró del pelo conforme me decía eso, de dientes apretados y besándome después, intensamente. Un espasmo de su polla en mi interior me hizo quejarme en su boca.

Me impulsé en unas piernas que desconocía cómo me sostenían y me moví sobre él, ambos gimiendo al unisono en cada golpe lento de caderas. No acababa de acostumbrarme pero es que la presión en mi pelvis era intensa. Shiro se tensó, apretándome el trasero, estirando y encogiendo las piernas, susurrando blasfemias, claramente ansioso por que me moviera más.

—Shiro voy a—

—Yo también, joder, a tomar por culo.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho en cuanto me sostuvo por el trasero, golpeándome con sus caderas y elevándome en cada una de sus embestidas. El chasquido de su cuerpo contra el mío competía con nuestros gemidos. Me llevé una mano a mi enrojecida erección y en tres pasadas resoplé contra su cuello, corriéndome contra sus abdominales y entre mis dedos. Y lo que dijo solo hizo que mi orgasmo fuera más intenso.

—Hijo de puta cómo me estás apretando, mierda, Keith —gimoteaba y babeaba su hombro, mis ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos en un delirio placentero al sentir cómo castigaba mi próstata sin descanso.

Me llevó hasta el final de mi orgasmo, yendo un poco más allá, sabiendo que mañana estaría dolorido y de pura sobrestimulación le mordí el cuello, succionando. Moví mis caderas al tiempo que él lo hacía, sintiendo sus piernas temblar cuando los espasmos me expandieron incluso más por dentro en su fuerte orgasmo. Gimió con fuerza, alto, sin cortarse un pelo, escandaloso y obsceno de una manera que me deleitó. Ahora el que sonreía era yo, alejándome de él con el pelo cayéndome por la cara, observando la rojez de su rostro y lo rosa de su boca, besándola despacio conforme dejaba de moverse.

Se desinfló conmigo en sus brazos y dejé caer la frente sobre su hombro, elevándome antes lo más mínimo para que sacase la polla de mi culo o íbamos a tener un problema con el condón. Me sentí vacío, dolorido pero saciado como pocas veces en mi vida. El olor a sexo, condón, alcohol, sudor y algo que no podía ser otra cosa que aftershave me inundaba la nariz y decidí que era mi olor favorito.

—Keith, ven a mi casa esta noche —asentí—, y mañana. Y pasado.

—¿Amor a primera vista?

—Llámalo como quieras, necesito más de esto —Me aparté de él y le miré con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada, tocando ese flequillo blanco y ridículo que tan bien le quedaba. _Suave_ —. ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes correrte en una noche?

Me reí, besando su mejilla, pasando la nariz por el lóbulo de su oreja y sintiendo de nuevo esas enormes manos rodearme la cintura desnuda.

—Las que hagan falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un self insert de la hostia, quiero ser Keith, lo admito.
> 
> Uf qué calor.
> 
> Aunque sea una cosa corta y sin argumento espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme y mil por comentarme! ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
